Agata Tatlin
Aspects (As of Session 28) High Concept: Well-Connected Princess of the Mafiya and the Moon. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Trouble (Changed in Session 21): Awfully Trusting in Adults. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Aspect Gained in Session 1: Opening the Blinded Eyes. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Aspect Gained in Session 10: Beacon of Mental Power. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Aspect Gained in Session 25: My Boyfriend the Changeling Cat-Sage. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Aspect Gained Between Session 25 and Session 26: Arcane Loremaster. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Aspect Gained Between Session 25 and Session 26: Smart Yet So Oblivious Sometimes. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 14: Lingering Power of the Great Wolf. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 24: Dream of the Cross. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 25: A Happy Catboy Romance. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 25: Saw Through the Tears. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 25: Ion Markovic Will Be Caught. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Temporary "Aspect" Gained Between Session : Archdemon-Slaying Orange Gel. *Special: This is not so much a "true" aspect as it is something that denotes that Agata has funneled effectively 6 fate points' worth of actual fate points and unused tags to synthesize an extremely virulent poison. This takes the form of an orange-scented blob of gel that can be used on a Night Wave general, functioning as a contact poison. According to Wraithstrike, the poison "instantly removes his consequence slots including extreme consequence, and makes him operate at a -2 to all rolls. Also according to Wraithstrike, once the gel is applied, the Night Wave general has no chance to resist this effect whatsoever." Mechanical Foundations *Power Level: Chest-Deep *Skill Cap: Superb *Skill Point Total: 31 *Base Refresh Level: 8 + 3 (pure mortal template house rules) = 11 *Adjusted Refresh Level: 1 *Template: Pure Mortal Skills (Before Stunts) *Superb (+5): Discipline, Lore *Great (+4): Contacts, Resources *Good (+3): Rapport, Scholarship *Fair (+2): Athletics, Empathy *Average (+1): Alertness, Conviction, Investigation Skills (After Stunts) *Fantastic (+6): Discipline (+8 vs. mental attacks, mental maneuvers, and Intimidation), Endurance, Lore *Superb (+5): Contacts (+6 for Gathering Information and Getting the Tip-Off), Resources *Good (+3): Rapport, Scholarship *Fair (+2): Athletics, Empathy *Average (+1): Alertness, Conviction, Investigation Mortal Stunts *Center of the Human Web (Contacts): blah blah. Agata gains a +1 to Contacts for all purposes *Mafiya Makeshift Intelligence Agency (Contacts): One would be hard-pressed to find a business in Moscow that does not either launder money for the Tatlin family or is under its (arguably legitimate) protection. These businesses are required to report to the family any suspicious activities or strange occurrences, forming an extemporaneous source of city-wide intelligence. Ever since the incident with the Nocnamora in the Tatlin estate, Agata has been made privy to this intelligence for the sake of the struggle against the darkness. Agata gains a +1 to Contacts for Gathering Information and Getting the Tip-Off, and she can use these trappings remotely and through proxy, allowing her family to do the work for her. *Level-Headed and Unflappable (Discipline): The lucrative, supervillain-like Kyril Tatlin preaches that level-headedness, reigning in one's emotions in testing times, never being goaded by people or by circumstances into taking brash action, and an unwillingness to be bullied or brow-beaten are indispensable keys to success. Just as he was taught these virtues by his own parents, he sees to it that every member of his family and every one of his made men is thoroughly, strictly disciplined and conditioned into earning these qualities. Agata's childhood may have been one full of strange tests and lessons, but she has emerged from them hard-boiled and mentally prepared to live the dangerous life of a mafiya princess. Agata gains a +2 to Discipline when defending against mental attacks, mental maneuvers, and any use of Intimidation. *Lionheart (Discipline): After a mental duel that was more curbstomp than fair fight, Agata had slain a Nocnamora through the power of her own mind, and had imprisoned a fragment of its essence in her own psyche. This moment of personal triumph over the darkness has subconsciously strengthened Agata's resolve, elevating it to empyrean heights. Agata gains a +1 to Discipline for all purposes, except for all uses of evocation and thaumaturgy. *Mind Over Body (Discipline, requires Endurance +1 and Scholarship +3): blah blah. Agata can use her Discipline in place of her Endurance for determining her physical stress track. In addition, your mild physical consequences are treated as if they always had a justification for recovery, as though you had used your own Scholarship to treat the consequences during the same scene in which you acquired them. In flavor terms, this is like a mundane version of Wizard's Constitution: your mild consequences tend to be cuts and bruises that are briefly hampering but can be ignored very quickly and leave no scars, or minor bouts of fatigue caused by desperate evasions. *Resolute Beacon (Discipline): Agata has unlocked the secrets of the first three chapters of the book of the Lionheart Order, a sect of mortal adepts of mental prowess. When an attack or maneuver that can be defended with Discipline or Endurance is made against an ally within 3 zones of Agata, or by an enemy within 3 zones of her, it takes a -2 penalty to the roll if it does not include Agata as a target. An enemy making an attack or maneuver that might be affected by this stunt is aware of the effect. *Transcendental Physiology (Discipline, requires Endurance +1 and Scholarship +3): blah blah. Agata can use her Discipline in place of her Endurance for all purposes, except for determining her physical stress track. *Following in Florian's Footsteps (Lore): blah blah. Agata gains a +1 to Lore for all purposes, except for all uses of evocation and thaumaturgy. *Lush Lifestyle (Resources): Agata has been extraordinarily spoiled by her mind-bogglingly wealthy parents. Her father, Kyril, is a man who surrounds himself with the finest, most cutting-edge technology and electronics that money can buy; he sees no reason for his daughter to not enjoy a host of gadgets too. Ever since the Nocnamora threat presented itself, the family has been willing to pull out its deadlier equipment for her sake as well. Agata can be assumed to already own any item with a cost equal to or less than her Resources, assuming it makes sense for her or her family to have the item. (The family probably has a cache of Slav guns in a basement.) *My Family Prints Money (Resources): Kyril Tatlin is an insanely savvy business investor in the electronics and IT sectors; he is growing to be, if not already is, the richest person in the world that nobody has ever heard of. Agata gains a +1 to Resources for all purposes. Stress Tracks *Mental: ◯ ◯ ◯ *Physical: ◯ ◯ ◯ ◯, additional mild consequence Equipment Agata keeps only some of the following items on her person, and her desktop PC is obviously left in her spacious room all of the time. *Sets of School Uniforms, Made Bullet-Resistant by Miguel Caballero: Armor:2 against ballistic weapons, Armor:1 against small blades and arrows. *Sets of Fine-Quality Casual Clothing, Made Bullet-Resistant by Miguel Caballero: Armor:2 against ballistic weapons, Armor:1 against small blades and arrows. *Custom-Made Metal Beyblades with Voice-Activated Commands and Hologram Projectors: *Panic Button: A small, cylindrical device that can be activated to send a distress signal to the Tatlin estate. *RFID Tracking Chip: A chip embedded in Agata's right arm that tracks her position via GPS and monitors her heart rate, blood pressure, and body temperature. This is used by Agata's family to track her down in case something happens, and to remotely determine whether her body is in a state of duress. *Leica M9-P: 18 megapixel digital rangefinder camera. Costs about 7,500 U.S. dollars, or about 231,000 rubles *Sony HDR-SR11: 10.2 megapixel, 60GB hard drive, 12x optical image stabilized zoom, high definition camcorder. Costs about 2,000 U.S. dollars, or about 62,000 rubles. *Sectera Edge PDA-Phone: ... *Extremely Powerful Laptop: ... *Extremely Powerful Desktop PC: ... NPC Contacts Agata Tatlin is a child with an exceptionally tightly-knit extended family, as well as someone whom her classmates enjoy the company of. As a result, she has forged social connections with a respectable number of people. (In game terms, she has Contacts at Great +4 and therefore knows a colorful variety of people.) Below are the most notable of these. Family *Kyril Tatlin (age 39, dark brown hair): Agata's father. ... *Anastasiya Tatlin (age 40, black hair): Agata's mother. ... *Fyodor Tatlin (age 21, dark brown hair): Agata's elder brother. ... *Maksim Essen (age 24, black hair): Agata's personal chaffeur and sometimes bodyguard. ... Classmates NPC friends under revision. *Florian Maria Geeste (age 12, black hair): ... ...